Avantages et inconvénients à sortir avec mon petit-ami
by Amako-sama
Summary: Je m'appelle Dean Winchester et j'ai tentre-quatre ans. Mon petit-ami est l'ange des larmes et du samedi, Castiel. Et comme j'ai toujours adoré emmerder mon petit frère, et bien je squatte ses mémoires avec ma propre histoire. Parce que je veux qu'on se rappelle de nous. Destiel/Sabriel.
1. Sortir avec Castiel

Après le succès surprenant de** Choses à savoir à propos de mon petit-ami** qui ne devait d'abord parler que de Sam et qui, sous vos demandes, est devenu un two-short, j'ai décidé de continuer à vous écouter et d'écrire la version de Dean et Castiel. Elle sera sûrement moins drôle parce que ces deux-là manient les sentiments comme les poêles à frire, mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous rendre ça agréable.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous êtes tombé sur les mémoire de mon petit frère. Parce que je n'ai définitivement pas envie de me lever pour acheter mon propre cahier et que comme de toute façon Gabriel squatte déjà, je peux bien me le permettre.

Pour la postérité, je vais donc également vous raconter mon histoire. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester. J'ai trente-quatre ans. Je n'ai plus ni père ni mère, juste mon frère. Je suis un chasseur de monstres et mon petit-ami est Castiel, ange des larmes et du samedi. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne suis pas au courant.

J'ai eu une vie compliquée, remplie d'événements plus ou moins marquant – notamment l'Apocalypse et l'ouverture des portes de l'Enfer, hein – mais ce qui vaut vraiment la peine d'être narré, c'est mon histoire avec Castiel.

Ou plutôt, mes efforts encore présents pour avoir une histoire avec Castiel. Parce que si Gabriel, en temps qu'archange, emmerdeur et squatteur sur Terre depuis des lustres, gère les sentiments un minimum, Castiel n'en a qu'une notion très vague. Par exemple, il n'est pas sûr d'être amoureux de moi. Charmant, hein ? Pour lui, je suis « l'âme qui brille le plus de le magma noirâtre de la Création ». Joie.

Je vais donc ici vous présenter les avantages et les inconvénients à sortir avec Castiel, ange des larmes et du samedi.

**Inconvénients**

\- Castiel n'a aucune notion de préservation, de survie ou d'estime de soi. Concrètement, ça se traduit par une propension au sacrifice, une tendance à l'auto-flagellation et un manque flagrant d'envie de vivre. C'est très nul dans le sens où il rentre huit jours par semaine avec une plaie sanglante et une nouvelle proposition de sacrifier sa vie et/ou de nous quitter pour nous protéger. D'un autre côté, ça me fait les nerfs.

\- Comme tous les anges, Castiel ne dort pas. Contrairement à Gabriel pour Sam, il ne reste pas dormir avec moi. Il s'assoit par terre, enroulé dans une couverture et me fixe toute la nuit. Premièrement, c'est flippant. Deuxièmement, c'est absolument pas constructif. Quant à rester éveillé, autant employer les dix heures de nuit à faire des recherches ou ranger le bordel qui nous sert de chambre.

\- Castiel a une notion très relative de la pudeur. C'est parfois très drôle, voire carrément intéressant quand ça concerne le domaine privé – et j'insiste sur le privé – mais parfois, ça vire totalement au massacre cérébral. Pour ne citer que l'affaire la plus incroyable, Castiel a un jour décidé que son trench coat suffisait largement pour l'habiller parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de salir de nouveau son costume si on devait coucher ensemble. Évidement, ce jour-là, Sam et Gabriel étaient tous les deux dans le salon du bunker en train de se lire mutuellement des livres en se goinfrant de bonbons – au secours – et Castiel a traversé la pièce comme si de rien n'était. La honte.

**Avantages**

\- Les anges n'ont aucune limite de fatigue. C'est super utile quand on fait une chasse, quand il doit se battre, faire les courses – oui, c'est lourd la nourriture de lapin – ou même m'aider à réparer l'Impala. Et puis c'est vachement pratique pour un tout autre genre d'activité dans lequel Castiel s'est révélé un expert doué de talents multiples.

\- Dans le même registre, les anges sont des soldats, des combattants. Le mien était un général. Alors il n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres – bon, ça, peut-être que ça à voir avec notre tendance à bousiller les principes de tous ceux qu'on croise pour les convertir à notre très chère Team Free Will. Et moi, j'en ai marre de porter le poids du monde sur les épaules, j'ai décidé de laisser ce plaisir à Sam. Alors je laisse volontiers Castiel contrôler. _Tout_ contrôler.

\- Castiel vole. Ça paraît bête à dire étant donné que c'est un ange, mais ça a ses avantages. Même si je ne peux pas voir ses ailes, il peut me porter. Et s'il ne va pas vite, je peux même observer le paysage. Je peux vous dire que le grand canyon vu d'en haut, c'est quelque chose. Évidement, on évite de faire ça près des habitations parce que ça a tendance à faire flipper les gens de voir deux types flotter au dessus de chez eux. Chochottes.

La vie avec Castiel a ses avantages et ses inconvénients, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas non plus la personne la plus facile à vivre et je remercie chaque jour ce qui nous sert de Ciel de m'avoir laissé approcher un être aussi génial que Castiel sans me laisser le bousiller comme je sais si bien le faire dès que j'approche quelqu'un.

Je suis content que Sam ait trouvé lui-aussi un réconfort en la personne de Gabriel. Je pense qu'on le mérite, à force. Et je pense qu'on en a suffisamment bavé pour se permettre de se réjouir maintenant d'avoir un niveau de vie décent et un certain confort dans nos relations.

Ce carnet est un mémoire et on y raconte nos souvenirs, parce que peut-être que cela servira aux générations futures comme le bunker fut une aide précieuse pour nous. Mais surtout parce qu'on a tous l'espoir, quelque part, qu'on se rappelle de nous.

Et je veux qu'on se rappelle de nous comme les deux humains qui se sont attachés à des anges.

_Dean Winchester._

P.S. : Navré de squatter, Sammy, mais tu l'as cherché.

P.P.S : Bitch.

* * *

Je sais, c'est plutôt court, mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées drôles. Par contre, j'ai un super plan pour la version de Castiel, donc ça risque de vous plaire. En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review parce que ça fait toujours plaisiiirrr !

**N'oubliez pas d'aller voter au sondage sur mon profil, c'est important !**

Bonne vacances à vous tous.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Sortir avec Dean

Et voilà qui clôture cette série de quatre O.S. sur la relation qui unit nos protagonistes. Je suis navrée du temps que j'ai mis à le poster, mais sachez que vous allez avoir beaucoup d'updates prochainement, parce que je fais un grand ménage dans mes histoires. Je dois terminer celles qui sont en suspend depuis longtemps, mais d'autres vont être définitivement abandonnées. Cependant, vous pouvez en sauver quelques-unes en allant sur mon profil et en votant par PM pour celles que vous souhaitez voir suivre. Elles sont listées avec quelques explications.

Profitez bien de cet OS.

* * *

Il semble être devenu une tradition humaine que de compiler ses pensées dans un livre vide. Aussi, puisque tout le monde, de mon frère à mon partenaire semblent s'être pris d'affection pour ce mode d'expression atypique, je ne me vois pas échapper à ce nouveau mœurs. Les humains sont vraiment étranges. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas "signé pour ça", comme ils disent.

Engagez-vous, qu'ils disaient. Engagez-vous.

Je suis Castiel, Ange du Seigneur et de beaucoup d'autres choses que Dean s'est fait un plaisir de rappeler à la page précédente et dont je ne vois donc pas l'utilité de faire la liste exhaustive – ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez la lire de toute façon, qui que soit la personne qui tient ce cahier entre ses mains – de mes titres et divers nom et après tout, vous êtes sans doute là pour une tout autre raison que celle de me voir réciter mon palmarès et-

Dean dit que je dois arrêter d'écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Il est drôle lui. Comme si des objets pouvaient traverser ma grâce sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Ah, apparemment il dit que c'est une métaphore. Ils aiment bien ça, les métaphores, les humains. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si leur vocabulaire en était constitué à plus de 80% - parce que oui, j'ai compté. Il faut bien s'occuper quand on ne dort pas et que notre partenaire est un ronfleur invétéré – et qu'ils en profitent largement pour rendre les gens normaux confus – pour peu qu'on me considère comme une personne normale, ce que je ne trouve pas très adapté sachant-

Pardon. Je me suis encore « perdu dans mes pensées », quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire. Comme si je pouvais me perdre. J'ai une perception- OUI DEAN, j'arrête. Promis.

N'empêche, ça ne peut pas m'arriver, de c'que j'en dis.

Ahem.

Donc je suis un Ange et je me suis lié pour l'éternité avec un chasseur aussi borné que têtu, courageux, brave et stupide. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça déjà ? Ah oui. Parce que ce chasseur est l'âme la plus brillante qu'il m'a jamais été donner de voir et que sa vue m'est presque insupportable à chaque fois que je me tourne vers lui. Non, Dean, je ne suis pas en train de meubler là. Non mais oh.

**Inconvénients :**

\- Mais parlons-en de la notion de préservation. Que Gabriel assure avoir eu une influence bénéfique sur moi ou non, je suis bien plus conscient de l'attitude déprimante de débilité de Dean. Cet humain brillant est né avec le désir suicidaire le plus prononcé que la Création ait jamais connu (et c'est dire, vous avez déjà rencontré Jésus ? Aucun sens de la préservation)(à se demander s'il n'est pas parent avec Dean)(surtout quand on connaît les frasques de Marie-Madeleine)(pas étonnant qu'il l'ait épousée celle-là)(bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je sois assigné à la création de Cassiopée à ce moment, hum ?).

Il est donc totalement incapable de se conserver en bonne santé et sur qui retombe le fardeau de s'occuper de ses blessures, physiques comme mentales ? Moi, bien sûr. Non pas que je me plaigne. Enfin si, un peu quand même, mais comme ils disent, j'ai signé pour ça. Non, le problème c'est que quand je suis celui qui prend des risques, on me remonte les bretelles (vous voyez ? METAPHORE).

\- Il est infidèle. Que ce soit avec sa tarte aux cerises, ses revues, sa voiture, son arme, son couteau, son collier- je dois vraiment continuer ? Dean est absolument et viscéralement incapable de donner son attention complète à quelque chose pendant plus de quelques heures. Il a un énorme problème d'attention qui fait qu'il doit constamment bouger, lire, changer de sujet, regarder ailleurs, faire quelque chose de ses mains. C'est très agaçant. J'en ai fait un défi personnel de le concentrer sur moi aussi longtemps que possible. Et je vous jure que parfois j'y arrive, Père me pardonne.

\- Il prend toute la place dans le lit. Non pas que je dorme beaucoup premièrement, mais il a vraiment un problème de contrôle d'espace (et ça vient me parler d'espace personnel après). J'essaye gentiment de passer une nuit correcte à compter les métaphores du langage humain quand cet octopus fait du gringue à mes membres inférieurs en faisant sa mission personnelle de me grimper dessus (littéralement parlant, merci bien, je compte les métaphores je vous dis). Si on compte que Dean est aussi bouillant que le feu de l'Enfer (et j'ai vérifié), je peux vous assurer que les nuits sont une punition à fréquence régulière.

_J'ai toujours su que tu étais un peu sado-maso sur les bords, mon p'tit Castiel chéri_

_~ Gabriel, ton frère préféré_

_Le premier qui parle de pratiques sexuelles déviantes dans mon journal, je le castre, on est bien clairs ?_

_~ Sam._

_On peut toujours aller voir 50 shades of Grey au cinéma mon amour._

_~ L'Archange qui est aussi l'amour de ta vie_

_Ose ramener ce torchon sur le tapis et tu dors avec Crowley dans la panic room pour les dix prochaines années. _

Excusez-moi, ma page s'est faite envahir par des troubles-fêtes pendant que j'aidais Dean à nettoyez son pistolet. Comment ça je ne dois pas écrire ça ? Comment ça ça porte à confusion ? Dean raconte n'importe quoi. Ça n'a rien de tendancieux comme phrase, n'est-ce pas ? Je l'aidais _vraiment _à nettoyer son arme !

…

Je devrais peut-être rajouter ça à ma liste de métaphores, finalement.

**Avantages :**

\- Dean sait écouter. Malgré les apparences, il est toujours là lorsqu'on a besoin de parler. Il préfère largement vous écouter raconter vos malheurs que de parler des siens (ce que j'aurais dû mettre dans les inconvénients, ça, d'ailleurs). Il est l'oreille la plus attentive et désintéressée que je connaisse. C'est très agréable de savoir que quoi qu'il se passe, vous pourrez toujours compter sur lui pour vous écouter si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Il se pourrait très éventuellement que j'ai laissé échapper que je ressentais des sentiments pour lui de cette façon... le traître. Il y est forcément pour quelque chose.

\- Il compense par son affection toute l'attention qui m'a manqué quand j'étais encore une jeune création de mon Père. Nous étions tant et je n'étais même pas une Principauté, juste un ange de bas rang. Ma trahison et ma rébellion n'ont rien arrangé et à part Gabriel et Balthazar, je ne vois plus aucun de mes frères et sœurs. Sans compter que j'en ai perdu des dizaines au cours des dix dernières années. Mais Dean veille toujours à ce que je me sente autant aimé que possible. Gabriel et Sam l'aident bien dans cette tâche, je l'avoue, mais Dean fait vraiment des efforts. Je sais qu'il ne m'aimera jamais autant que Sam, mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi et Dean me fait sentir chaque jour qui passe à quel point je lui suis spécial. Et ça je lui en serait toujours reconnaissant.

Dean Winchester est l'amour de ma longue vie d'ange. Grâce à lui, j'ai tout découvert, tout apprit, et pourtant je continue d'apprendre et d'avancer toujours plus loin sur ce magnifique chemin qu'il nous trace à coup de coudes dans les côtes des monstres qui se jettent sur notre route.

Dean Winchester est tout pour moi et je l'aime plus que tout. Plus que mon Père. Les meilleurs moments de ma vie sont ici, avec lui, Sam et Gabriel. Je ne regrette aucune des décisions qui m'a mené ici, aujourd'hui.

Parce que nous sommes l'avenir.

_Castiel, Ange du Seigneur._

_Compagnon de Dean Winchester. _


End file.
